This invention relates to improvements in nutritional compositions and more particularly to dietary nutritional compositions useful in the administration of diets of predetermined caloric intake adapted to weight control regimens. It further relates to a novel process for the preparation of a preferred form of a dietary composition.
Numerous attempts have been made to provide a dietary nutritional product which would be useful in the control of weight and yet provide for all known nutritional requirements and maintain satiety. Many of these known compositions, however, have undesirable taste and odor characteristics, especially if the composition is in a tablet chewable form. Frequently, the consumer who should include yeast in his diet as a nutritional component or as a source of vitamin B will object to the characteristic odor and flavor of the product in which yeast is included and becomes either unwilling or physically incapable of ingesting the same.
While the prior art products are able to overcome to a limited degree the undesirable taste of chewable dietary supplemental tablets, the consumer still objects and further improvements in the odor and taste of nutritional preparations are needed to improve consumer acceptance.